Temptation
by OVEGI
Summary: I always thought it's always good to do the right things and bad to do the wrong. Ever since that I day, I thought twice for once. Maybe it's good to do the wrong thing for once...as long as it feels right.
1. Prologue

**Notes: **Hello readers. OVEGI here with a new story. I didn't really like my Finnceline fanfic, Forbidden Love. I wasn't feeling it and it got me a little confused. Sorry if you liked it. I'm remaking it so stay tuned for that. So I had an idea of making a Bubblemint or Peppergum or however you'd like to call it fanfic. This is probably one of the first ones. M rated that is. Reasons, I will state now so if you don't like my reasons then I recommend you leave. The story contains lemons/smut (lots and lots), S&M, strong language, and whatever else I think of. Don't like don't read. Simple as that. I don't know why but I suddenly got interested in this pairing. It will never happen though but if it does, I want you all to attend to my funeral because my life was complete. Also Peppermint Butler is in human form. Anyway, enjoy!

**Oh and I do not own Adventure Time nor it's characters just this story and some DVDs.**

* * *

**Temptation**

**Prologue**

(Peppermint Butler's POV)

I've known the princess for a long time. A long, long time. Well, not longer then Lemongrabs but I've known a lot about her than he ever did. As she was a little girl, she was adorable. She had a cute, squeaky voice, cute clothing, and a small figure. She was what some people called, a french doll. Her father, King Gumwad II, assigned me to be her guardian when he leaves. Even though I was a butler, I was very close to the both of them.

By the time the princess got to the age of thirteen, the king left and gave up the throne to her. Because of her age, she could not be crowned as queen until she was twenty-one. Still, she ran the candy kingdom the best she could even though she was still young. I only helped with the hard jobs. I decided to let the princess go to school so she can learn. After I did that, she became really interested. She told me her favorite subject was Science.

At the age of sixteen, the princess became more and more interested in science and did her first experiment. I remembered how proud I was and how upset I was to see her get older as I too got older. She was able to work on the hard jobs that were given to her. She showed determination in everything she did. I admired her determination. I could also remember when she had gotten her first friend. The only problem was, the girl had the urge to eat my face. Other than that, they got along very well. They were complete opposites but it never seemed to matter to them which pleased me.

At age seventeen, the princess had always done experiments. She also made more friends with other princesses. They came over, had some tea, and chatted. The princess had less time for me...to talk that is. I didn't mind though. She has a lot to handle, as for I, I'm just her butler and guardian. I remember a young lad came by with his talking dog. He was a about two years younger than the princess. They seemed to be good friends also. I could also see the boy had a small crush on her. All I could do is watch as she was enjoying herself. The days when she was young and always talked to me were over. She'd grown up.

Once she got to age nineteen, I was sent to the hospital because I was dying. I thought the princess would not care since she didn't need me anymore but I remembered agreeing on an experiment she wanted to give me. She said it would help my stay young forever. It was similar to the fountain of youth but she doesn't like magic and said that this was made all in the matter of science. I did argue about it but she insisted me to stay with her so I ended up taking it. Now, I look like a twenty year old man forever but on the inside, I'm just an old man. After that incident, we've been talking again. Sometimes personal, sometimes just small talk. I guess I could enjoy this. Life was good...until that day.

* * *

One day, as I recalled, the princess came home drunk, which was very unlikely of her, and angry. I was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Pepper!" she snapped making me wince.

I've never seen her drunk. I've seen her mad just not angry to where she looks like she wants to kill me This was really out of character. I stared at her blankly as she approached me.

"P-Princess," I started, "are you okay?" I didn't know what else to say. This caught me off guard.

She wobbled a bit trying to keep her balance. Did someone do something to her? She didn't look like she got raped or anything. I grabbed her arms and held her up so she wouldn't tip over.

"No!" she snapped. Her voice was highly obnoxious right now. "I wanna...I wanna...drink..."

I blinked. "Y-You can't do that Princess. You're drunk. Go get some rest."

She pushed me away, making me stumble a bit then shot her pointer at me, piercing me with her pink eyes. No, not pink. Hot pink. It scared me to see her eyes a different color.

"I'm not...drunk! I'm fine!" She tipped over but that only made me grab her arms again. "Let go of me ya prick!" she spat bitterly at me.

I squeezed her arms and gave her a serious look. "You. Are. Drunk. Go. To. Bed." I made sure she understood. Easing up her angered face, she gave a slight nod. Good. Now there's no problem there. I let go of her arms but she grabbed my hand. I looked at her.

"Take...me..." she said.

I gave her a nod and guided her to her bed room. Tomorrow, I'll make sure I get answers on what happened and why she came home like this. She can't just do this for no reason. Did something bad happen that caused her to drink?

Once we got to her room, I lied her onto the bed and removed her shoes. I kissed her on the forehead before I left but she still had may hand in hers. When I tried to pull my hand out of her grasp, she only held on tighter. The princess was lying on the bed, staring at me while I tried to desperately break free. She had an unknown expression on her face that I couldn't read. In the end, I stopped fighting and just sat there and stared back at her.

"Stay..." she breathed.

Did she say what I think she did? I hope my ears did not hear wrong. She told me to stay, had she not? Is she still drunk? Suddenly, I feel myself getting drunk with so much confusion. I felt her grip loosening up but she never let go. She was still staring at me with that unknown expression. I noticed she was waiting for an answer.

"Please..." she begged and released my hand.

I sighed as I started taking off my shoes and kicking them to the floor. I gently caressed her hair, pushing it behind her ear. I'll just do as she says for now as long as it makes her happy. At least she calmed down. Her expression was still unreadable though. What was she thinking? We stayed there for a while. She was laying down on the bed while I sat by her side. The silence made it a little awkward. When is she going to sleep? Maybe if I tell her she'll listen.

"Princess you should really-" Before I could finish the sentence, she pulled me down on top of her, slender arms wrapped around my neck. "P-Princess!"

What in the bloody hell does she think she's doing? She's still drunk, right? Both of my hands were on each side of her head while I was placing myself on my knees. Our faces were too close. Does she know what she is doing? I tried to pry myself off her but she wouldn't let go. Where does she get all this strength?

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a panic tone.

She blinked then her expression changed. I also noticed the change in her eye color. It was a normal pink again. It looks like she's sober. Now she'll be able to realize the position we're in. My thoughts were wrong. She never let go but this time a slight blush appeared on her face that was a little hard to see due to her light pink skin. She meant to do this? Is this even reality? This was enough. I don't want trouble to happen.

"Princess I-" I was interrupted by her crashing her lips on to mine.

My eyes widened in shock at this sudden movement. I kissed the princess. No. She kissed me. I can't. I'm her butler, her guardian. With my lips parted a little, the princess took this as an opportunity to let her tongue enter into my mouth. Her tongue is in my mouth. Dear Glob, if Gumwad were to find out I was kissing his precious daughter, he'd kill me. I'm too old for her! Wait no I'm not. Not on the outside that is. But still I can't do this. I pushed myself up breaking the kiss. She gave a hurt but also apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Pepper," she said as she took her gaze away. "I don't know what I was thinking. All of a sudden I found myself with my arms wrapped around you and our lips inches away from touching. I couldn't resist." I wouldn't blame her even though I never thought about it. "I've been really stressed out lately and I needed a release so I stopped by a bar. One drink didn't help so much so I took more than one."

"And you drove back home?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"No. I had someone drive me here. An old friend but enough of that." Her arms left my neck and made her hands cup both of my cheeks. Her blush became darker and more visible. "Pepper I have so much stress that I don't know how to release it. I've tried many things and drinking was my last resort. I can't lead a kingdom with this stress on my back. I can't even do experiments. Please help me. Help me get rid of this stress."

At first I was confused by what she meant by that, then I realized what she was talking about. I gave a panicked look.

"P-Princess we can't just do that!"

"Please Pepper...I can't take it."

I couldn't argue any longer. If I had anymore, I'd only bring on more stress for the princess. I couldn't do that.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll help."

I lowered myself a little but not too much to squish the princess and pressed my lips onto hers. She delightfully kissed back as she wrapped her arms around my neck once again. I poked my tongue at her lips wanting an entrance. She obliged by opening her mouth some. My tongue roamed around inside of her mouth. I could taste the liquor she had drunk but I could also taste a hint of bubblegum which tasted magnificent. I groan as I felt her tongue wrap around mine.

I can't believe I agree to do something so indecent like this. I'm supposed to be her butler and guardian. Now I'm kissing her...and liking it. King Gumwad would be so disappointed in me.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I pushed myself a little more onto her. Red smoke started to block my vision. I was blinded by lust and want. My hand accidentally slipped up her dress. I could feel the soft, smooth skin. She moaned at my sudden touch. Our lips parted but that did not stop our tongues from dancing. The princess eyes we squinted a little making it look like her eyes were closed. I could tell she was looking at me.

"M...More..." she breathed.

We stopped our tongues and I started kissing her ear. Pure bubblegum, I tasted. She shivered as my tongue traced over the lobe. She was breathing heavily as if she couldn't breathe at all. A gasp came out her mouth when I gave a quick nip at the ear, then traced kisses down to her neck. I sucked at the sensitive, pink flesh before me. I wasn't thinking of anything anymore. All there was, was red smoke and it filled my eyes. My vision was hazy. The only thing I did see though was the princess. She let out small pleasurable noises with each nip I gave her at her neck. My hands went to the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down. A growl came out my mouth when I couldn't pull it over her chest.

"Here," she said, pushing me up a little, "let me."

I watch as the princess undid the zipper to her dress and slid it down to her stomach. What came to my sight was a black lace bra. I tried to hold in a groan. The princess wear such an indecent thing? Either way, it did look good on her.

I lower myself down an kissed her hungrily again. My tongue entered her sweet mouth again, tasting every bit of it. As of hers in mine. This feeling was unbearable. Next thing I knew, I pulled up her bra to see her beautiful, pink breasts. Another growl came from my mouth that was supposed to be a groan. It startled the princess and myself as well. I sounded like an animal. The princess bit her lip as she saw me still staring at her mounds. I could tell that I was embarrassing her.

"You can...touch them..." she said. Her eyes averted mine.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked. "There's no turning back after this, Princess."

"Yes, I want this."

I gave her one quick peck on the lips before I devoured her tantalizing breasts. If I saw myself now, I'd probably see an animal. The princess's pants became soft moans in pleasure. I don't know if I could take it anymore because her voice was so amazing. I placed my mouth on one of her perky nipples while I foddled the other. Her moans became a little louder as I swirled my tongue around it. I made sure I did the same to the other, not neglecting it. This was so wrong but felt so right.

When I bit down on it, she arched her back and let out a faint cry of ecstasy. I accidentally pushed my hips down onto her, causing her to feel how happy my body was towards her. She flushed a deep red that was completely visible. As my mouth left her breasts, I slowly pushed myself up while she sat up too. I hadn't even realized the pain the was aching below until now. The princess was staring at the large bulge in my pants curiously.

"Princess?" I called, slightly amused how the curiosity was shown in her eyes.

She didn't answer but watched as I started to unbuckle my belt and unzip my trousers. I'm surprised we're going this far. If the princess doesn't stop me now, who knows what might happen next? I already startled myself with the growling. What will startle me next? Please Princess, we mustn't do this.

She gasped when I showed her my manhood. It was throbbing painfully. The curiosity never left her eyes which surprised me. I held out my hand. At first she stared at it the place her hand in it. I guided her over to a man's most private area and place her hand on it. Her hand was very soft and smooth causing me to let out a small grunt. She blushed as she touch it but still never took the curiosity out of her eyes. Her fingers explored every inch of my manhood, slowly. She gently traced her nails along the tip. The sensation was driving me nuts. I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed her back down onto the bed and grinded myself on her. I was even panting like an animal. She let out a sharp breath of air as I poked my member in-between her legs. I don't even think I was myself anymore. I was a different person. This was not me at all.

"Are...you...sure?" I managed to get out.

The princess bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sure."

And with that, I pushed her dress up some and moved aside her matching black lace panties. I hesitated before I plunged into her. She arched her back and this time let out a cry in pain. I stopped there staring at her worriedly. I took the dear princess's virginity. Dear Glob help me if Gumwad were to ever find this out. I noticed tears slowly coming down her face.

"Princess are you okay?" I asked as I gain some of my composure back. "We can stop here." Before I could try to pull myself out, she wrapped her legs around me tight. My eyes widened.

"I'm okay. You can continue." She wiped the tears away then wrapped her arms around me. What shocked me the most, was what she had whispered in my ear. I lost all of my composure again to those three words she whispered to me. "Mess me up."

Next thing I knew, I was pumping in and out of her hard and fast as she let out shrieks of ecstasy. My animal-like panting and growls started again. I lower my head to the nape of her neck and rocked my hips more. I've never felt this before but it felt so damn good. We kissed each other hungrily, my tongue enter her mouth as hers in mine. Her hands ran through my peppermint colored hair then explored my back. My eyes were blocked with the red smoke again. This was so good. We broke the kiss and I stared at he erotic face. It flushed a deep red, small tears welled in her eyes, and her mouth was hanging open. So beautiful.

"M-More!" she cried.

"Your wish is my command."

I held up one of her legs with one hand while the other was at the side of her head and thrusted into her deeper. She bit her lip, trying to control her voice some. There was no need for that. I stared at her adorable face as I kept going. Her walls tightened around me causing me to let out a groan at the feeling. The princess bucked up her hips, trying to match my movements. Since she had done that, I went into her, deeper. I noticed that I was hitting a sensitive spot when she started to cry out louder.

"I...I'm...going to..." she breathed.

I felt myself too getting to my peak. With a few more hard thrusts, I exploded my seed into her. She arched her back and let out one last cry in pleasure. After that, she flopped down and tried to regain her breath. She closed her eyes and began to relax. Finally, I realized what I just did. I came into her. Before I could panic, she simply stated,

"Pill."

I gave a sigh in relief. If I got her pregnant the whole kingdom would find out and King Gumwad would have my head. His exact words would be, _"What's the meaning of this Peppermint?! I told you to be her guardian! Off with your head! I am very disappointed in you. I trusted you and you go and get my daughter, The Princess of the Candy Kingdom, pregnant!"_ Yep, exactly those words. I pulled out causing her to wince a little in pain.

"Sorry Princess," I said, realizing she was still in pain.

"It's okay," she reassured. "It's not as bad as when we started. Lay with me."

I didn't feel like protesting anymore because I was too tired so I rolled over next to her. She turned herself over to look at me. She gave a small smile. Looks like she's not stressed anymore. It makes me happy to see that. I pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled back at her.

"Thank you. I don't regret this at all." Then the princess closed her eyes a drifted off to sleep.

I thought about what she said for a while. Making sure she was asleep first, I replied,

"I...don't regret this either."

And this was the start of the agreement to me being her release every time she's stressed out...

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Notes: **Woo. That was the first...I mean...Prologue of the story. Let me know what you think. C'mon review! Review! It does matter if it's good or bad. If you have any questions, I'll kindly answer them. I tried my best to fix my errors here so don't yell at me on that. I know my English. I use the docs manager to help me out. Let me just give you a heads up on the next chapter. It will recap of what happened between Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum then it will drift off into real-time. Also, if you want me to change POVs to see what Princess Bubblegum is thinking, be my guest. I will gladly do that when I see that there's a chapter to go with it. Alright, OVEGI out!


	2. Our Dirty Little Secret

**Notes: **Hello once again readers. Here is chapter 1 of Temptation. Thanks for reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Like I said before, this will have a recap of what happened and how the two agreed. A flashback will be shown is this chapter so anyway enjoy!

**I do not own AT or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Temptation**

**Chapter 1: Our Dirty Little Secret**

(Peppermint Butler's POV)

Everyone loved the princess. She was kind, loyal, and smart. She was very pretty too. She never let down her candy people and always listened to their needs. No complains came out of her mouth what so ever. Everyone admired her. Everyone adored her. Also the reason marriage requests come by the castle. She was a role model to everyone. They all wanted to have a chance to talk to her. They wanted to be with her. She was perfect in their eyes. Even in mine but she wasn't perfect. She had problems just like the rest of us. She made mistakes just like the rest of us.

No one else but I and her knew that she had a problem with her stress. When this happens, she doesn't act like herself and acts like a different person. She becomes angry for no reason and lazy. She turns to me to help give her a release. We kept this a secret. If anyone found out how I was helping her, they'd gossip to the whole kingdom. It's been going on for a while so it's nothing uncommon.

I fixed up the princess's bed and made sure it was tidied up. The sheets had both of our scents on it. Maybe it's a good idea to wash the them so the banana guards don't or any other person sense this. Especially Marceline. I pulled the sheets off the bed and headed down the hall to the wash room.

"I'm going out Pepper!" called the princess.

"Alright Princess!" I called back.

Once I heard the door shut, I sighed then looked up at the ceiling of the wash room.

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_I awoke to the sound of birds chirping from the outside. Morning. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms and legs. When I did that, I felt a large figure on half of my body. My eyes traveled over to see that it was the princess sleeping peacefully. She had also found her way to cuddle up against me. Oh right...last night we. I shook my head and watched her sleeping state. She mumbled a few things in her sleep causing me to chuckle._

_"Oh Princess..." I sighed happily._

_Another mumble came out her mouth as she stretched like a cat and flopped back down, nuzzling her head into my chest. This was pretty enjoyable but I couldn't get too comfortable. This is the princess after all. The daughter of King Gumwad II. I lightly shook her causing her to shift off me. Well that helped but I don't know why I felt slightly disappointed in that. Before I got up to wash off, the princess grabbed my hand. Was she actually awake?_

_"Pepper," she called._

_I looked down at her. So she was awake. _

_"Yes, Princess," I answered._

_She sat up some, fixing her dress then faced me. She gave me a serious look._

_"I want you to not only be my butler and guardian but also my stress release," she commanded bluntly._

_My eyes widened. Me? Did she really say this? Of course she did. Last night wasn't a dream after all. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. I didn't know what to say. This came out so sudden. _

_"That's an order you know," she told me._

_Blast it! If she gives me an order, I can't argue with her. I fix myself up under the covers and nodded._

_"Fine," I sighed. "But we can't keep doing this."_

_"I know. Now, go tell the chef to make me some breakfast while I wash up."_

_She's always stubborn in the morning so I'm used to it. She got up and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind. I ran my hand through my hair and gave a long, deep sigh. What am I getting myself into?_

_**/FLASHBACK END/**_

I don't even know how long I can keep up with this. I don't hate it but I don't like it either. Why did I even have to agree to that at all? I know when she gives me a command I can't argue, but I should have. Because of that agreement, we've done so many indecent things lately. When we're together, it gives me an awkward atmosphere like it's hard to talk to her normally. I don't understand how she can act so normal.

I turned around to the sound of foot steps and clanging. It was one of the princess's banana guards. Did something happen to her already? He didn't seem to have a panic look on his face only a worried one.

"Hello, what is it that you want?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

He cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Ah no. It's just, you're not acting like your old self lately. That got us all worried. Did the princess do something to you?"

Yes. I gave him a warm smile, showing there was no harm. "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just my same old Peppermint self."

"I see but we see how differently you act towards the princess."

Damn it. I need to stop acting awkward around her. I know what we're doing is kept a secret and if I act differently around her than before, then people will think something's going on. I scratched my chin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "I act fine towards her like I normally do."

The guard's face flushed in embarrassment like he'd done something wrong. My lies always work even though it's not good to lie. My apologies Gumwad.

"Sorry, I guess we were just seeing the wrong. Sorry Mr. Peppermint." He walked away after that.

I'm so good at lying that it worries me. I better not take habit of this. I might end up having to lie to Gumwad. He'd send my peppermint color ass to the Night-O-Sphere if I lied to him. Hell, if he found this secret out, he'd send me there anyway. I need to lay down. So much is going on in my head and...**DING DONG!** The doorbell rang all throughout the castle. Who must that be?

I left the washroom, went down the hall, and opened the very large door. At the door was none other than Finn the human and his brother Jake the dog. Did they come to play? Well the princess isn't here.

"Ah, hello Finn, Jake," I greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Is Peebles here?" the boy asked. I knew it. I doubt he'll ever come over for something else but the princess.

"I'm dearly sorry. The princess isn't here right now. She went out. I'll have her know you stopped by to see her."

"Aw man. Thanks anyway Peppermint Butler! C'mon Jake let's go find something else to do." And with that, the two ran off.

I sighed as I shut the door. Finn and Jake were good friends of the princess. They weren't close like her and Marceline but they knew a lot about each other. Finn was known as the Hero of Ooo and Jake being his sidekick. There were countless of times where Finn had saved the princess from danger. There were more times he saved her from the no good Ice King. On the days she is not the damsel in distress, Finn and Jake would come over to hangout. Sometimes she would call them over so she could test her experiments or show them it. I could see from the first day they met, he had a crush on her and still does up to this day. I'm surprised she's too naive to even notice his feelings. Hell, even anybody's. She's not selfish. That's just the only thing she doesn't think of.

I really need to lay down and this time no interruptions. I left the main room and went to my bedroom. Before we started this idea for me to be her stress release, I slept in my own room. It was small but I didn't mind at all. It had a bathroom in it just like the princess's and a twin bed. It was a casual bedroom. Nothing fancy. Now that we've done indecent things, I sleep with her in her room. Basically this is our dirty little secret. Once I got into my room, I flopped onto the bed. The softness of it put me too sleep right away.

* * *

"Pepper!" called an irritating voice, causing my eyes to snap open. I knew whose voice exactly that belonged to.

How long was I asleep? I checked the clock on my dresser. Only a few hours. I stretched some then sat up.

"Pepper!" the voice called again.

Letting out a yawn, I stood up from the bed and walked out. I walked into the hall to find the princess approaching me. I knew it was her voice. So she's back. I thought she would be out longer.

"There you are," she said. "Didn't you here me calling you?"

"Ah, sorry Princess," I told her.

The truth is I did hear you calling me but I was just too tired to answer. She gave me a weird look.

"What is it my dear princess?" I asked.

"You look like you just woke up," she answered.

Oh, I probably looked terrible right now. "Well I did. Forgive me, Princess. I was just too tired today. I don't know why."

"Well don't work yourself too hard." That's what I should be telling you. "I'll ask the chef to make us some dinner."

I slightly bowed in thanks. "Thank you Princess. I think I should go get washed up. I'm still a little drowsy so water should wake me up."

"Alright, I'll be in my lab." She said walking away.

"Oh wait Princess!" I called causing her to turn around. "Finn and Jake came by today wanting to see you. Want me to send them over?"

"Not today. Now will you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

I watched her walk away then sighed. How was it so easy for her to act normally? I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. Either way, it will be over soon. She was also a lot nicer when we're...you know. Now I should be off to get wash upped. I'm still drowsy.

* * *

**Notes: **Well that's it for now! Chapter 2 will be coming soon. So how's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes. Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Any questions, I will kindly answer them. Next chapter gets a little steamy but it's just a small lime. That's all I have to say. OVEGI out!


End file.
